Miss Alchemist
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: This is a starter to my new saga of FMA/Naruto not the rating may go up and I'm sorry if there's any grammer problems I'm working on it no summary sorry I couldn't think of anything good just to let you know the main pairing is EdSaku
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto

--

He struck her down and she hit the wall falling onto her knee's crying he came over to her and kicked her side tears spilled out of her eyes as he picked her up by her neck only to be kicked square in the face by a smirking blond and a boy in armor who helped the girl up the blond kept the smirk kicking the other boy about his age

"Your scum people like you make me sick stay away from Sakura if you know what's good for you or I will kick your ass" The boy laughed as he picked himself up from the ground smirking the famous smirk that made everyone shiver away in fear spitting up the blood that he just lost then wiping his mouth on his arm

"Brother is you sure that this is ok" Ed just smiled at that and looked back to his younger brother

"Yeah it's for Sakura" Sasuke's eyes went wide 'He's doing this for her' He turned his head away in shame

"Alright" That's all the Uchiha said before he walked away turning around slightly to say what he didn't before "Sakura's a very special girl take care of her for me" Ed's eyes went wide after hearing that

"Wait what" Sasuke smirked and just kept walking Edward glared at his back yelling profanities

"Brother this isn't the time for that we need to take Sakura to a hospital she's losing blood" Ed turned around to see the young girl covered in blood

"Right" Ed said as he hoisted her up into his arms

--

Yes it was short but I'm sorry I should add another chapter soon or maybe I'll revamp this one sometime later but until then here you go


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is chapter two again disclaimer nah

--

Sakura looked out the window it was raining when she finally woke up 'loss of blood' was what the nurse told her she just shook her head and sighed Edward hasn't come back yet nor Al and the least she could say was she was bored yawning as she lay her head down onto the pillow closing her eyes barely just so she could see the white patterned ceiling she sighed when the door flew open she turned her head to the side to see a nurse standing over her 'she's fast' Sakura squinted her eyes as the women spoke

"Miss Haruno you have visitors" Sakura sighed at her last name and shook her head the nurse left the room to have a midget and a giant come into her room

"Hello" Sakura said with a smile on her face to see Ed with worry written all over his face she stared at him for a while to see a blush as he brought something from behind his back it turned out to be flowers in fact cherry blossoms Al stood from behind with a small smile on his face that cold be drawn from the metal of his shining armor it did glisten in the sunlight from the window that Mustang asked for he knew that Sakura couldn't live without sunlight she was a blossom and without it she would shrivel she needed light to shine

"I hope your ok because if your not then we promise to kick that Uchiha's ass for you next time we encounter him" Sakura giggled and accepted the blossoms setting them on the side table with a smile Edward watched her glisten in all her glory she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world Al was sitting next to her talking to her about training and all the new things they found out about Alchemy she would just giggle or nod Ed sat next to her on the bed once Al said he had to go check the area for any stray kitties Sakura grabbed Ed's hand which made him blush

"Edward were you worried about me all that time during the kidnapping" He just turned his head with a trace of the blush left on his face

"Well yeah you're an important part of the team you know a comrade" She looked away also

"Oh" Ed looked toward her 'Oh' that's it oh she let go of his hand and put her hands in her lap to be jolted into the chest of the blond alchemist

"Well you're a comrade and maybe a little more then that" She looked up hopefully with a small glint in her eyes which were soon captured as she snuggled a little while longer into the young mans arms with that tiny blush still not ridding her innocence

--

Well that took a while to think of but here it is the beginning of the fluff to the story hope you all like it


	3. Chapter 3

Neh chapter three read the first chapter if you want disclaimer

--

Sakura had just got out of the hospital unknown to Ed and Al she was walking over to the flower shop Sakura had always loved flowers when she was younger she had a friend who owned a flower shop over in the west side of Risembool but soon lost contact of her after she met Edward then she met his brother through a good friend named Winry they still see her sometimes but only when they have a mission there Sakura had just bought some flowers to set by a young girls side at the hospital that she met the young while in the hospital she had a terrible disease and was near death her name was Hanabi quite a pretty girl sparkling crystal blue eyes her relatives would come and visit her every day 'quite a nice family she has' Sakura would think as she frowned and turned away 'I do hope they find a cure soon' Sakura would always bow her head in respect to the cousins as they left then spend the rest of her day talking to Hanabi and sometimes Ed and Al would come in during lunch or visiting hours even once Mustang came in 'nothing big' he would say before he left 'there was some important information I needed to get from this hospital so I decided to drop by your room and see if you were ok' Sakura just smiled and waved she finally got to the hospital walking through the doors to see two crying cousins at the front desk as they carried a body out of the room she stayed in Sakura turned away to keep from crying as she put the flowers at the front desk and left with a very deep frown hair covering her eyes not watching where she was going to bump into something hard and metal looking up to see Al

"Sakura what's wrong" The tall tin boy said to only be grabbed by the young hands and cried on he held her shoulders and looked down at her numb face sighing when she was finished crying he got down onto one knee

"You want to tell me why you were crying" She looked down

"Al why does death have to be so horrid to the young ones who aren't supposed to die yet and have a whole life ahead of them" He only stared at her noticing her face had gone red from the tension

"Brother was looking for you" Al said as he grabbed her hand and made his way to the little ramen shop named Ichiraku he smiled at her and ordered some food for her she looked at him "I think you should eat I told brother where to find us if I found you" just as he said that sentence a boy with blond hair walked through the door and sat down next to Sakura then turned to her and smirked

"Hello" Was all he said before he turned to the chef and told him what kind of ramen he wanted he turned back around towards her "I'm Naruto and what's your name" The boy said as he came closer to her face she was blushing at their closeness when Al became over protective

"Um Mr. could you please not" Al said as he stood up and the boy looked at him and cowardly backed into the wall as Al sat back down sighing

"Thank you" Sakura said as she stared into the bowl that flowed with ramen and broth "Al how long has it been since we've waited" She said as she looked straight into the bowl she looked as if she was thinking hard

"Um brother said…" He was cut short by a blond running through the door he looked at the two startled

"Ah there you two are finally I found you" Edward said as he sat down next to the girl where the other boy sat she didn't look up and Edward sighed "What's wrong" She looked up at him with those sad eyes

"Brother…" Edward looked up to see his brother shaking his head

"Uh right ok" Edward looked down at the girl she had turned her head "Sakura" she looked up at him where tears were forming he grabbed her hand and walked out the door

"Brother wait for me" Al said as he set down the money for the bill and left

--

Three chapters ha TAKE THAT T.V. anyway I know its probably corny and stuffs but to make up for that EXTRA FLUFF in the next chapter see how this one ended yeah


End file.
